ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Toadal Drama World Cruise/@comment-72.206.91.51-20180825025824
Hey everybody as you know it’s been a long time since I made my last prediction and people seem to like it so I decided I could make a new one enjoy :) ok so the teams are chewy cheep cheeps and bombastic bloopers chewy cheeps cheeps will consist of peach lemmy carl roy daisy Steve Wario and bowser jr team bombastic bloopers will consist of bowser Mona iggy drybones dimento iggy goombella Donkey Kong Madame flurrie ok elimnation for bombastic bloopers 16th(bowser I know what your thinking it’s crazy but bowser got eliminated because he was depressed because him and princess peach weren’t on the same team so they could barley hang out so there fore bowser is eliminated as 16th place bombastic bloopers up for Elimnation again (15th donkey Kong to be honest I was not happy that donkey Kong got in there were a lot of better characters to choose from well donkey Kong got eliminated for being quiet and just standing there and his team decided he needed to go there fore donkey gets 15th place chewy cheeps up for elimination (14th) princess peach ok it’s kind of obvious peach is not gonna make it far in this season of toadal drama world cruise toadal drama island returns was basically about her so it’s obvious she won’t make it have you ever seen total drama island a tv show Gwen wins alternate ending and she’s the 4th eliminated in season 2 therefore peach is (14th) chewy cheeps cheeps elimnation (13th) Wario Wario got eliminated because he he way lazy and farted a lot and had a crush on Mona so he was not focusing on the child (12th goombella/ goombella was reading a lot and was researching about the places they went instead of focusing plus I don’t see goombella making it that far in season 2 therefore goombella is (12th) (11th bowser jr ok I know bowser jr is annoying but I really like him but he got eliminated because he annoyed his team and was throwing a fit therefore bowser jr is elimnated wait forgot to mention chewy cheeps cheeps up for elimnation bombastic bloopers up for elimination (10th) dry bones got eliminated because he missed boo and was to likeable and dimento thought he was a threat so therefore dry bones gets (10th bombastic bloopers up for elimination (9th) iggy is super smart therefore dimento saw him as a huge threat and merge therefore iggy is (9th) merge 8th Madame flurrie with that attuide it’s great but it’s a threat everybody thought she was a threat therefore Madame flurrie is (8th) elimnation (7th) Roy/ is roy is mean and greedy I like Roy’s he’s one of my favriote koopalings not saying roy would even make into 7th but who knows what they have planned therefore roy is s big threat/ 6th Steve Steve is serious and he was sad that goombella left he awsome strong was not strong enough huh Steve voted himself off therefore Steve is six/5th Mona/ is strong and she could be a huge threat with her abilities since dimento had an immunity they decided to vote Mona off (4th) daisy is crazy dimento had immunity again so dimento messed with the votes to make carl look even voted her two 3rd lemmy/ is cool and nice I love his personality but he was silly and did not focus on the challenge so therefore lemmy is third (2nd) dimento tried to cheat but even though carl still won go carl and everybody found out that he was a villain so yah guess who wins /CARL! Oh yah carl wins because it seems that dimento and carl are enemies so I think carl has a great chance of winning that’s my roadworks drama world cruise hope you enjoyed and have a nice day peace!